finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brother
is a non-player character in Final Fantasy X and is featured in a more prominent role in Final Fantasy X-2. He is an Al Bhed, and is Cid's son. As such, he is also Rikku's brother and Yuna's cousin. He is also a blitzball player who can be recruited for the Besaid Aurochs in Final Fantasy X and starts as a blitzball player for the Gullwings in Final Fantasy X-2. As he seems to be Rikku's only sibling, but also older, the term may be a friendly Japanese-style honorific rather than his actual name. He is voiced by David Rasner who also voices Al-Cid Margrace from Final Fantasy XII. Appearance and Personality Brother has green eyes with the trademark spiral pupil of the Al Bhed, blond Iroquois and ears adorned with multiple earrings. He wears long, gray pants which are held by blue-and-red suspenders, and black gloves adorned with iron buttons and red-and-black cuffs. His chest and arms are tattooed. He is a very lively and wild man with a taste for action. Brother deeply loves Yuna, being somewhat obsessive about her as whenever he hears any trouble around her, he is ready to act and protect her from harm. He may have developed his overprotective shell for Yuna after his father, Cid. Brother often acts without thinking and is ready for anything. Story Early Life Not much is known about Brother's life before Final Fantasy X. What is known, however, is that he attempted to chase off a fiend that attacked a young Rikku at the beach with a Thunder spell, but missed and hit Rikku instead. This event severely traumatizes Rikku and leaves her with severe from that day. ''Final Fantasy X Brother is first met in the beginning of the game on the Salvage Ship. His posse manhandles Tidus, whom they believe to be a fiend in human form. Rikku persuades him not to kill Tidus, and Brother tells him in comical sign language that he has to do work for the Al Bhed if he wants to live. He sends Tidus and Rikku on a mission to salvage what would later be the airship that transports the party all over Spira. Brother is not seen again until the party reaches Lake Macalania. He sends a giant machina weapon at the player party and shuts off all magic and aeons. After the weapon is destroyed, Rikku explains to Brother in the Al Bhed language she had become a guardian, though Brother wants nothing to do with it. Brother returns when the party, who were looking for Yuna, reaches Home and pilots the airship to safety. He opposes Cid's plan to destroy Home but is forced to comply, and leads the surviving Al Bhed in a prayer for their former sanctuary. During the final fight with Sin, Brother begins to use a little English. Final Fantasy X-2 Brother plays a bigger role in ''Final Fantasy X-2. Sometime after the start of the Eternal Calm, Cid and Brother had a falling out and Brother and Buddy traveled to Spira's north, where they found the Celsius after being led to it by a gull. Freezing and without any food, Buddy and Brother ate the gull to survive, and in its honor they named their group the Gullwings. Brother is the apparent 'leader' of the Gullwings, a group of sphere hunters, though his attempts to lead the group and maintain order are comical, especially when he is up against the combined force of YRP. Throughout the game, he speaks in broken English, which he has been learning in order to communicate with Yuna. In keeping with the traditional Japanese perception of cousins, Brother's crush on Yuna is not halted by his blood relation to her, much to the protest of many fans. A one point, Brother reveals the depth of his affection to Barkeep: having watched her grow as a person during the time they'd shared, he came to love the Yuna with her back to him, "looking ahead into the distance". He is also hit repeatedly by varying characters (mostly Rikku and Buddy) for some of his comments made towards/about Yuna. If the player goes through several missions where the party makes contact with Cid, he will come aboard the Celsius and attempt to make peace with his "wayward" children, but will only end up causing an argument, after which all three of them will contemplate their futures. Battle Brother can be recruited as a party member Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission through the Creature Capture system. Brother is the first monster ally to be obtained by the player during the Special Monster Pod tutorial. Brother attacks with his hips in battle and has access to three abilities Matsuri, Arashi, and Otokogi. He can use any of the common dresspheres. Like all monster allies, Brother is controlled by the game's AI. Coliseum Brother can be fought in the Coliseum in Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission as a boss. During the battle he is paired up with Buddy. Blitzball ''Final Fantasy X'' Brother is the best "free-agent" blitzball player available for the player to hire in the early and mid-game. He boasts very good starting PA, SH, and BL stats, and is one of the fastest swimmers in Spira. His stats allow him to dominate the sphere pool until blitzball reaches its later stages; as such, he is a handy addition to the Aurochs, especially early on. Brother's best position is MF, as it allows him to take advantage of all of his stats. Stats ''Final Fantasy X-2'' In Final Fantasy X-2, Brother is a starting player for the Gull Wings blitzball team alongside YRP. Stats Gallery de:Brüderchen es:Hermano Category:Final Fantasy X Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters Category:Al Bhed Category:Blitzball Players